Glass processing, including glass cutting (cleaving) and edge finishing, is important in the formation of glass articles such as display glasses, glass panels and cover glasses. In particular, the square edges of glass sheets are prone to breakage and can be processed to have bevels or to be rounded to minimize the chance of breakage. This processing can be accomplished using mechanical means, such as mechanical grinding. Likewise, glass substrates need to be cleaved to have select dimensions and shapes. This processing can also be accomplished using mechanical means, such as a using diamond-blade saw. Unfortunately, mechanical processing of glass substrates is complex and generates glass dust and glass particles, which must be removed.
As an alternative, the cleaving and edge processing operations can be performed using conventional laser processing rather than mechanical process. However, conventional laser processing utilizes laser beams that travel in a straight line in free space and so are difficult to use when a rounded outer edge or like edge shaping is desired.